The Prayer of Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg
by liebedero
Summary: The last entery in Stauffenberg's journal, the one he wrote on July 19th, the last one he would ever write. And a prayer, a prayer, a plea. Hope. Has been translated! If they find it true to the German hero?
1. July 19th The Day Before

**A/N: Happy New Year ! I, being mostly of German decent, was deeply moved with the story of Claus. I decided to write this prayer as a tribute to all those men and their families, especially to Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg, his wife and children. Those brave men who risked their lives to show the world a better Germany, and came so close. God bless them and keep them in His heart P.S. If anyone is interested in translating this into German (I'd do a crappy job, and the Col. deserves better) it would be very much welcomed, seeing as he is a hero of Germany. Pm me if you want to, or just Review, ya know, push the little button!**

**______________________**

The Journal and Writings of Oberst Claus Philipp Maria Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg

Entry - July 19th 1944

Mein Gott, tomorrow, as you have made it, I will embark on a perilous mission to show the world the true Deutschland, not Hitler's Germany, or Nazi Germany, but the true Vaterland. I know I put myself and my family, as well as any one else I am acquainted with, in grave danger by revolting against Hitler's regime. Dear God, please, keep my family safe and healthy. You are the shepherd; You keep us under Your watchful eye. Guide us through all the darkness that surrounds us and we shall not fear, for You are with us always. If we do not succeed, death I shall not fear, for I shall have served my country, our Sacred Germany. Forever may it be a banner under you, oh God. Empower us to strike true as we face certain death if we are caught. Help us to let the world see that not all Germans are like Hitler; that not all Germans are Nazis.

Amen.

These days, it is the fear that Hitler will be the death of us all that keeps us alive. The fear, that if we don't act soon, the Allied forces will strike and that Hitler's War will be lost. And, in the end, Germany crushed. If we fail, if the bomb does not carry out what it is so intended to do, all will be lost. To pray for death is wrong, but if Hitler is not killed, more than one will die. The Jews will be exterminated by the Nazi's if nothing is done, and Germany will be in disgrace. Tomorrow, I shall deposit the bomb at the Wolfsschanze's subterranean Führerbunker where there we will be meeting with Hitler. May God speed us on our way to victory with Operation Walküre, nonwithstanding, those who are unsure whether or not their choice to help us. For who knows what they shall do? We must forgive them, for they are endangering their lives and families, as much as i am.

Again, I pray, Mein Gott, for our victory. For Hitler and the Nazi party's detruction, yet I cannot hope too much. I fear that, if I do, all will be lost. For now, I shall follow steadfastly the path which I have chosen, as it be the will of my Lord God, to its conclusion, or its unsuccesful end. Whatever the outcome, I know that I have tried my hardest, and that I have done all in my power. So help me, if this doesn't work, and if the pencil detonator bombs do not kill Hitler, I would murder him myself. I do not think it wise, but I am sorely tempted. But for my family, I would.

Let this not be the end, but a beginning. A beginning of a spark. A spark that would light a candle. The dark, the evil, and the wrong of this world may win, but there inlies it's weakness. The people may cower, afraid, in the dark, at the heart of the evil's power, but one candle is enough to hold it at bay, to strike it down. The spark that my fellows and I will ignite, will light a candle. That candle, like a single light burning in a chuch, alone will be enough to show Germany's true self, the ways of the people; not the ways of the Nazi party, that so cloud the world's veiw of us. We are the candle. We are hope, the hope that war will end, that peace may come, that we will become the ally, against Germany, for Germany.

Hitler's Germany must perish, that i cannot deny. To do wrong to induce right is not a wanton task, yet we take it up as our burnden, for we owe our lives to our contry and our God. We are Nationalists, not Nazis; We are Germans, not killers. God help us prevaile, we will need all the help you can give us. I can only hope that all those who believe in our cause will pray as we execute this horrendous act of righteousness. I believe in my Lord, and his commands say ‚thout Shalt Not Kill', but in order to preserve all that God's holy germany stands for I must break his command, and later repent, and rejoyce, if our goal is fulfilled.

In Gods name, I pray. Do not let this murderer proceed through life one more day! I love Germany, my true Germany. The one that I fight so hard to keep alive. I must not fail. The fate of true Germany lies in my hand; in the fire power of the explosives that I will plant, set off, and lastly, to the best of my ability, to not get caught. I **must **try and I will keep trying till I succed or death takes me. God save Germany, God save us all. My Nina, my children, i did this for you, as much as for the rest of our true German brothers and sisters. Do not forget those who are trying to make our world a better place, our lives happier, our homes and streets safer, and our hearts, peaceful with a new sense of the world and of rightiousness. If I do not return from this mission, i have but one last thing to say. Es lebe das heilige(s?) Deutschland! If I am taken, these **will be** my last words. Long live our sacred Germany!

In God's Holy Name,

Claus Philipp Maria Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg

**______________________________**

**German Words**

**Oberst – Colonel**

**Schenk Graf –**** having to do with being an aristocratict, a title - Count**

**Mein Gott – My God**

**Deutschland – Germany**

**Vaterland – Fatherland**

**Es lebe das heilige(s) Deutschland - ****Long live our holy Germany**

**Wolfsschanz – the wolf's lair**

**Führerbunker**** - shelter for the leader" or "the Führer's(leader / ruler) shelter**

**Walküre - Valkyrie**


	2. A note on Translation!

If you would like to read my story in German this is the link: (just remove the spaces, you all know the drill .net /s/4829118/1/ bDas_b_bTagebuch_b_bund_b_bdie_b_bNiederschriften_b_cont

Translated wonderfully by Sam East!


End file.
